villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Smokey
Smokey is the main antagonist of the 1999 film adaptation of Stuart Little. He is the leader of a group of Mafia-like alley cats who all desire to eat Stuart. He indeed has a certain air of a crime boss with a Mafia-like personality. He was voiced by Chazz Palminteri, who also voiced Buster in Disney's Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. Appearance Smokey is a slim Russian blue with thick dense fur in a colour of deep grey with orange eyes and a black nose, his pupils are also constantly fixed in a dilated position presumably because his eyes are constantly having to adjust to the darkness of the New York nights. He also has a long slick tail and appears surprisingly healthy, clean and well fed for a stray cat. Personality Smokey is a born leader and is fiercely protective of his gang, in spite of this he gets very easily annoyed by them. Smokey views his own species is superior to all others although he often does laugh at house cats viewing them as inferior to cats living in the streets, despite this however in certain circumstances he will assist a house cat if the problem is serious enough in his eyes. When he hears the idea of Snowbell being the pet to the mouse Stuart Little he is utterly disgusted and agrees to help him get rid of the mouse. In spite of sharing some respect for Snowbell by the end of the movie he is utterly furious with him and resorts to attempting to murder him after he betrayed the gang. Biography Smokey makes his first appearance when his second in command Monty introduced his best friend Snowbell to him after the latter found himself with the mouse known as Stuart Little as his new master. Despite Monty finding the situation amusing Smokey is completely outraged and disgusted and agrees to help Snowbell to get rid of Stuart. He formulates this plan by first starting to find a way of getting Stuart out of the house, by cornering a mouse couple known as the Stouts and forcing them to be pawns in his plan. Smokey blackmails the Stouts into posing as Stuart's parents and arrange for them to travel to the Little House to pick him up much to despair of the Little family and brief happiness of Snowbell. Three days later, however, Mr. and Mrs. Little learn from Ms. Keeper that the Stouts were not Stuart's real parents (his real ones died in an accident years ago). Smokey then decides to move to plan B--he and his gang will kill and eat Stuart the same night. After Mr. Stout is told about the plan he and his wife guiltily confess the truth to Stuart resulting in him leaving during the night in order to head home much to the panic of Mr. Stout who suggested he waited until the morning since there was a hunt going on for Stuart, unfortunately Stuart doesn't listen and leaves anyway. Smokey and the gang then finally encounter Stuart and chase him through the city park and the sewers however the latter managed to escape and headed back to the Little House only to be greeted by a deceptive Snowbell tricking him into believing that the Littles hate him. A miserable Stuart returns to the park to make it his new home before Smokey sends Monty to fetch Snowbell, however, Snowbell winds up having a change of heart and confessed the truth to Stuart and attempted to get them both out of there, causing them to be discovered. An impatient Smokey decides to kill them both after Snowbell reformed. The two attempt to flee however Smokey corners Stuart on a tree branch and prepares to lower him down to his subjects, however thankfully Snowbell intervenes and snaps the branch causing all of Smokey's minions to fall. An enraged Smokey prepares to move in for the kill against Snowbell before Stuart whacks him in the face with a tree branch, knocking him off guard and causing him to fall in the murky pond below. A humiliated and freezing cold Smokey runs off only to encounter two large dogs. Whether or not the dogs killed Smokey or simply chased him off is uncertain. Quotes Gallery Images Lucky updates Smokey.jpg|Lucky updates Smokey about Stuart's whereabout. Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps com-7157.jpg|Lucky, Smokey and Red Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps com-7186.jpg|Lucky, Red and Smokey chasing Stuart Lucky, Smokey and Monty.jpg|Smokey, Lucky and Monty Smokey, unnamed gray cat and Lucky.jpg|Smokey, unnamed gray cat and Lucky stu 040.jpg|"Say goodnight, Tinker Bell." Smokey whacked in the face with a branch.jpg|Smokey whacked in the face by a branch launched by Stuart Smokey falling into the pond below.jpg|Smokey falling into the pond below Smokey's presumed demise.jpg|Smokey's defeat and possibly death Videos Stuart Little (1999) - Roadster Chase Scene (7 10) Movieclips Stuart Little (1999) - You Saved Me? Scene (9 10) Movieclips Stuart Little (1999) - Not Bad for a House Cat (10 10) Movieclips Trivia *Smokey's personality is based on the original version of Snowbell while his appearance appears to based on that of the Angora Cat both from the original 1951 novel. *The cat who portayed Smokey was also featured in Girl Interupted Columbia Pictures' final release of the 1990s which was only released a few weeks after Stuart Little which was their second last release of that decade. Category:Predator Category:Mobsters Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Arrogant Category:Gangsters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Traitor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Xenophobes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Deal Makers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Elitist Category:Charismatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes